Too Good To Be True
by Iron Maddie
Summary: Short: Carol Danvers and Tony Stark find out a secret about each other. It's cute though I promise
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, nor am I affiliated with Marvel.

 **To My Readers:** Thank you so much for all of your kind words. I know I haven't published anything recently but I have an idea in my head so I figured this super short, super sweet drabble would tie you over for now while I figure out how to make that idea come to life. I hope you like it. Please know, it's readers like you who make me want to continue writing Carol/Tony.

* * *

Carol squirmed under the thick comforter, rolling over to her side, only to _not_ come in contact with the barrier of her lover. She squinted her eyes open to confirm her suspicions and sighed knowing without a doubt Tony was in the garage. The blonde sat up, twisting her torso, stretching her slightly stiff muscles. She looked over at the oddly quiet voice monitor on the bed stand. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, there was nothing, not even static. She threw back the covers and hopped out of bed, quickly heading down the hall, but a soft singing stopped her at the door. Carol leaned against the threshold, arms over her chest, with a small smile on her lips as she looked on.

On the other side of a spectacular room filled with model air planes, model cars, and walls painted so wonderfully they almost seemed to glow like the constellations they depicted, Tony hunched over a crib with a calically baby tucked securely in. His fingers twirled through the infant's baby fine hair, as a soft melody escaped his lips.

 _You're just too good to be true_  
 _Can't take my eyes off of you_  
 _You'd be like heaven to touch_  
 _I wanna hold you so much_

Carol moved across the room, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her chin on his shoulder. Tony turned his head to look at her, a smile on both of their lips and as he continued to sing the baby's cries turned into soft coos.

 _At long last love has arrived_  
 _And I thank god I'm alive_  
 _You're just too good to be true_  
 _Can't take my eyes off of you_

Tony wrapped his arm around Carol's waist, his hand to the small of her back. He stepped out of her embrace only to take his other hand in hers and shuffled his feet, pushing Carol out and twirling her back to him, smoothly transitioning into a waltz as he continued to sing.

 _I love you baby_  
 _And if it's quite alright I need you baby_  
 _To warm the lonely nights_  
 _I love you baby_  
 _Trust in me when I say_

Carol laughed softly, her cheeks burning pink with heated blush. Even after all this time, she still couldn't believe how it all turned out. If someone had told her a few years ago, she'd be dancing with _Tony Stark_ , as he serenaded her and their daughter in the dead of night she'd have told them they were crazy. Carol wanted to kiss him, to feel his lips against hers but instead rested her head against his shoulder, refusing to end the song.

 _Oh, pretty baby_  
 _Don't bring me down I pray_  
 _Oh, pretty baby_  
 _Now that I found you stay_  
 _And let me love you baby_  
 _Let me love you_

The last note hummed in the air and Carol looked up at him, their blue eyes matching once another. Tony's lips curled to one side in an almost _shy_ smile. "I didn't know you could sing." Carol said in a hushed tone.

Tony's head rocked from side to side humbly, "My mom use to sing to me, after she died I kind of...stopped." he admitted, his voice barely a whisper. Carol cocked her head to the side, her brows knitted ever so slightly as she studied him. Tony was many things, but shy and humble was not on the list, it surprised her more than his hidden talent.

Carol nodded, her eyes casting down to the floor. "I...use to play guitar with Stevie." she offered, even after all of these years, mentioning her little brother caused a lump to lodge in her throat. Tony took her chin between his palm and his thumb, lifting her chin up to look at him.

"Now whose surprising who?" Tony asked, that smile etching back to his cheeks and a crinkle at the corner of his eyes.

"Never a dull moment with the two of us, huh?" she replied, matching his playfulness.

Tony shook his head with a light laugh. "Nope, one of the many reasons I love you Colonel Danvers."

Carol's smile brightened, her chest fluttered every time he said that. She took his face in her hands, brushing her fingers along his cheek. "I love you too Mr. Stark." she replied before lifting her head up, meeting her smile with his.


End file.
